


circuits

by lenzisaslut



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Jealousy, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Species Dysphoria, gender ambiguous reader, he makes me so cjsjnsksh, i just want soft rev please, i luv him <3, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenzisaslut/pseuds/lenzisaslut
Summary: in which rev is really jealous and opens up about how he really feels about you when you two are alone. yuh. that’s it, that’s the story.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

he was staring. had been since you'd got back from the games. elliott, your best friend since you got here, was definitely unnerved by your roommate. "is he always this jealous?" he whispered to you. you looked up from your phone at the sulking simulacra. "it's just because we're sat like this." you mumbled back, resting your head on elliott's chest. "s-should we move?" elliott asked, clearly unnerved by the robot's deathly glare. "nah, he can suck it up." you smile at el, and he smiles back. 

a few minutes pass and el is telling you about some crazy encounters at the bar and you laughed along with him. his eyes never leave you, never left elliott either. stalking, metal lips in a permanent scowl and orange eyes burning. it doesn't bother you, in fact you think it's cute that he's so jealous. the thing was, that you and rev had a few... intimate, moments since being partnered up and ever since you two had gotten so close, he had become so possessive of you and grew jealous easily. it was a greed, a crave to have you as his and only his. 

revenant only stared, hoping you would wander over to him once he scared away elliott. however, the simulacra won't always be patient.

elliott finishes his story, and you were both giggling. "jesus christ, what an asshole." you smiled. "yeah, good thing he's barred now." elliott grinned back. sudden metal claws gripped your shoulder and elliott's grin drops quickly. you're pulled up to your feet, and with a startled stumble you catch yourself on the chest of a certain simulacra. elliott scrambled to his feet, "uh... s-see you tomorrow, y/n!" the jokester chirped, but his wavering voice gave away he was terrified as he ran out the door.

you smiled and patted rev's cheek, "you alright?" as you asked, he leaned into your touch. "don't play that off." he growled. "what?" you smiled innocently. rev only growled again, leaning into you and putting some light weight onto you. "aww, is my kitty jealous?" you teased, running the palm of your hand over the scratched metal plate that was his cheek. 

a sharp finger flicked your ear gently, scratching your skin. you only laughed, letting the simulacra nuzzle into your shoulder possessively. "y'know, considering we're both single, you are very possessive." you mumbled, gently petting his head and listening to his voice box purr. "shut. up." he grumbled. still in denial. "c'mon, it's getting late." you softly said, rubbing his arm. with a huff, rev lets go and follows you obediently. 

you flick your bedside lamp on and sit on your bed, pulling out your phone to flick through random apps. revenant's bed stayed untouched, and it has been for the past few weeks. the assassin climbed onto your bed instead, caging you against him with his long, spider-like limbs. his heaters whirred, and his voice box puffed gently with static. "you're going soft, hun." you mumble, leaning into his warmth. "i know." his voice crackled through the hum of static. "i haven't... never mind." 

you lock your phone and put it on your nightstand. "haven't what?" you questioned. "i said never mind." he grumbled. "you can talk to me rev." you pushed slightly, testing just how soft he was feeling tonight. his vents huffed in a typical sigh. "i haven't felt desire towards anyone, let alone a skin suit." revenant mumbled. you smiled softly, pressing your foreheads together. "it's alright to feel things, rev, you're not a robot." you murmured back. "i'm a fucking monster." his voice box crackled with distress, almost like a voice crack. 

you raise your hand to gently comfort him, rubbing his cheek and pressing closer to his warm metal plates. his chest stuttered, and his vents puffed with hitching synthetic breathing. if he had tear ducts, you were sure he'd start crying. revenant wasn't a monster, you told him that every day. sure, he was a murderer, but he was no abomination. 

you soothed him, fluttering soft kisses onto his face. he held on tighter, as if he were going to fall from a cliff's ledge. "you're not a monster, hunny. they are." you referenced to hammond, the company that you both refused to say the name of out loud. "i am, and i don't want to hurt you..." his voice confessed, crackling through the static. "you're not going to, i know that. deep breaths, beautiful." you pressed a soft kiss to his metal lips. the simulacra leaned into you, seeking more comfort. 

"you're the only one that makes me feel alive." his voice was a bit louder amidst the white noise. "is that why you're always jealous?" you asked softly. he buried his face into your neck with an embarrassed nod. "rev, i'm not gonna leave you and they sure as hell aren't going to hurt you again. ever. just relax, i'm not going anywhere." you rubbed his shoulders gently, "really?" rev pulled back to look at you. 

"really. you're stuck with me, sorry to say." you giggled. a breath of relief left his vents as he leaned your foreheads together once again. "i.." he trailed off before you could hear him. "what was that, hun?" you asked, rubbing your fingers over some wires, causing him to shudder with a purr. "i... love you.." he admitted, orange eyes flicking away from you. "i love you too, rev." you planted a kiss on his fake lips, and felt him lean in as to kiss back. 

his irises swirled to show he had logged that in some file or something, and you smiled. no one else was going to know about the soft side of revenant, or the person behind the wires, violence and threats. it was probably going to stay that way, but you didn't mind. all that mattered right now was the breakthrough in your relationship. you were gonna support him, comfort him, help him in any way, that's a promise you would keep.


	2. small bonus bc why not

it was 3 am and he just stared. stared at those plush lips that showered him with affection, the faint scars that littered you from past fights in the field. you were gorgeous, kind, amazing, everything he wasn't yet you saw past that. he felt loved with you, his heart pump fluttered when he looked at those beautiful eyes. what did he do to deserve you?


End file.
